Izzy and Justin
Overview Izzy claims that she dated Justin at one point although it is unknown wheter it is before or during Total Drama Island. However, they broke up (also off-screen) after Izzy discovers that he is a liar. While they never mention about their past relationship, Izzy and Justin greatly dislike each other. Total Drama Island Not So Happy Campers- Part 2 After Izzy switch teams with Katie, she was be able to work well with Justin and the rest of the team, allowing them to win invincibility. Not Quite Famous Heather was be able to presuade Izzy to vote off Justin, despite Heather's earlier action. Izzy agrees and Justin was sucessfully voted off. Izzy on Chris' Talk Show While being interview by Chris, Izzy pulls out a photograph of Justin and tells Chris she dated him in the past. However, she tore the photograph in half and states that they broke up because he is a liar and she can't stand liars. Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island After Izzy, Eva and Noah found the million dollar case, they bump into Justin on the way back to the Dock of Shame. Knowing about his "powers", Izzy tells her group to not look in his eyes. Despite this, along with Noah's warning, Izzy and Eva fell under his control after he took off his shirt and gave him the case. He mockingly thanks her and leaves. Izzy snaps out of the trance a few seconds later, and after being informed of what she had done by Noah, she announces a vendetta against Justin for taking advantage of her. The trio were be able to get their revenge later on with Noah and Eva throwing buckets of chum and fish at him while Izzy took back the case after throwing another bucket on his head. Total Drama Action Riot On Set The two of them are once again place on the same team although neither of them are against it. Throughout the episode, Izzy annoys Justin and the others by telling them to call her "E-Scope" and also persists them to choose her as their team actor. Later that night, Justin votes for her. The Aftermath: I Izzy knew that Gwen was actually blackmailed by Justin to convince the Killer Grips team to vote Trent off, making her one of the few (if not only) people who knew that Gwen was innocent in Trent and Gwen's break up. Master of Disasters and Justin's stupidity.]]During the submarine challenge, Justin snatch the note from Izzy and accidentally dropped it into the water during a struggle with Lindsay. Because of this, the code written on the note was unreadable. Izzy become so frustrated of Justin and Lindsay's stupidity and yells that she was "surrounded by loons". Full Metal Drama .]]After Justin gets his face scratched, he asks Izzy if she thinks he's cute to which Izzy reply by saying that he is unattractive and also adds that she never thought he was all that handsome to begin with. Angered, Justin manipulates Lindsay and Beth to help him vote Izzy off. Izzy's Lame-o-Sine In the exclusive clip, Izzy is awared that it was Justin who rally the others to vote him off but suprisingly, didn't seem to be angry about it. Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts